Moonlight Horizon
by fireystar
Summary: AFTER BREAKING DAWN:A dark figure breaks down the Cullen's defenses, Bella encounters her very own Singer, relationships are torn, death does more than part, and rules are broken, and can the love between Bella and Edward really keep them alive?ALL VAMPIR
1. Preface

**A/N: Ok, so I just recently finished the 4****th**** book Breaking Dawn, and I can't seem to have enough. I'm in a Twilight Saga freak mode. So I thought I would make my own 5****th**** book for you to enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly, Edward belongs to Stephenie. However the ideas and writing is all original so please maintain those rights to me as the composer. **

**Preface**

I raced through the dark night, bright lights blurring past me as I zigzagged through cars before they even knew I was behind them. My head was filled with multiple emotions, all, way too strong to possibly fit inside of me, and I suddenly wished that Jasper was in the car to settle these feelings of rage, anxiety, sadness, panic, and guilt. But most of all guilt, because I knew that it was all because of me, we were in this mess.

The issue was time. Goddamn time. It never seemed to last long enough when a moment could have lasted forever and it always went inhumanly fast when your whole family's lives were at stake.

I knew I was being reckless. And I knew that what I was about to do could get me, all of us, killed. But there was no turning back. I couldn't. Not like this. I let my eye dart to the digital clock on the dash board, knowing that each second just meant more pain.


	2. Chapter 1: Adjusting

**A/N: Here you go! 1****st**** Chapter. **

**I do not own the series or it's beautiful characters. Stephanie does. Enjoy! Please R&R or I might stop writing without motivation…**

"Alice, I need a break from this, I'm gonna collapse on the ground from exhaustion any minute now." I groaned, massaging my temples with my finger tips.

"Bella, you know just as well as I that _we_ don't get tired. Come on, just for 10 more minutes," she replied, patting me on the back.

We were training for— well actually, _I _was training. After winning over Renesmee from the Volturi, I thought I would train myself for better defensive purposes…and then all of this came. After fortifying my barrier so that it was completely impossible to get through to it, Edward suggested I try to separate it to separate shields independent from each other, so that even if the enemy were to get _inside_ the dome, no one would be hurt. I liked that idea. Full protection.

Everyone was helping out behind Carlisle's house as I trained. Edward was reading everyone's thoughts while standing beside me, not that I couldn't curve my shield around him, but I knew better than to cheat. Once Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, _and _Carlisle could not be heard by Edward, we would stop. But so far I'd only managed to conceal Alice's thoughts for a couple of seconds before it broke.

"Okay, okay. I'm ready Edward." I mumbled under my breath through clenched teeth.

I closed my eyes and started to concentrate. I felt the stretch of the protective mold expanding from the protective layer on the top of my skin to Alice a few yards away. I began to curve it to every detail on her body and narrowed the path connecting my mental barrier to hers.

"I lost Alice." Edward reported.

"I'm not done yet" I replied in a slight frustration. It hadn't succeeded yet.

As I tried to sever the connection, it felt like a bubble, expanding because of my will, but popping and snapping back to me when I tried to separate it. Why couldn't it be just a stupid germ or something and split in half?

I started slicing down the connection between Alice and myself, making sure to pay extra close attention to her bubble rather than my own which would return to me by default. As I pulled apart from her completely, I felt a small "pop" and tensed with extra focus on Alice.

"How about now?" I asked, my eyes still closed tightly shut in both concentration and fear that it still wasn't working even after 17 hours of constant failures.

"I still don't hear her."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Why would I lie to you, love?"

I peeked one eye open, still focusing all my energy on sustaining the detached segment around Alice. It was still there, surviving on its own. I began counting to myself, determined not to let it go after a mere 2.34 seconds like last time. Several minutes dragged by, and Alice's thoughts were still unheard by Edward. It still required my undivided attention, but I was starting to get used to the odd feeling of my shield no longer connected to me, yet I was still fully aware of its presence.

By the end of the day, I was able to hide Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper for 10 minutes. The barrier seemed to weaken with each new section broken off, which meant more intensity training on the strength of the bubble. This meant real pain because by the end of the day, my dome must have covered half the town of Forks to improve its durability, which really took a lot out of me.

"Edward, I really need to hunt…now." I whispered in a low tone. My eyes had slowly been turning from topaz to onyx during my training, dark circles pushed deeper and darker under my eyes, and the intense flamethrower in my throat felt extra dry with my thirst needing to be quenched.

"Of course," he replied. "Carlisle—"

"I understand, come back whenever you feel like it," Carlisle cut in, as he glided across the field toward us with Esme beside him.

"See you in a few days." Esme cooed, hugging us before we left.

"We'll be back in no time. I'm just _really _thirsty after all of this." I apologized, knowing I should cut back on my blood intake. I was upset that I needed almost double the lunch breaks than everyone else with my newborn quench for blood.

"Well, we're off!" I announced, grabbing my keys from the drawer. I ran at sound breaking speed to the garage where my car was. My Ferrari F430, the "after car" given to me by Edward for my birthday. I opened the door to find Edward sitting in my spot behind the wheel.

"I think it's better if you let me drive for this one love, you might break the wheel, I can feel how agitated you are." He chuckled, showing that crooked smile I could oogle at for hours. Instead I just nodded my head and got in on the passengers side. He was right, I was so thirsty, I would have probably smashed the gas peddle into the road and ripped the steering wheel to shreds.

From there we were speeding down the highway towards Canada, I needed something _much _more appetizing than some small elk, and a couple of bears seemed pretty good right around now. In fact, bears sounded great since we were going to Canada, Kodiak bears had become my favorite dessert, which Emmett teased me about because they were insanely wild and four or five times my size, though their strength was nothing compared to us.

The two of us drove in silence with an exception to Chopin's Nocturne #21 in C Sharp Minor playing off one of my CD's, which was one of Edward's favorites he introduced to me.

I noticed that I no longer nagged to him about his driving. After my transformation, it ceased to bother me the way it used to, in fact, I'd caught myself going faster than Edward when we drove down to California, anxious to get my share of mountain lions and grizzlies.

"We make a year soon." Edward whispered, rubbing his thumb over mine through our intertwined hands.

"What's a year to eternity?" I smiled, a bit amused at his reasoning.

"You're right." He replied, returning the smile, and we stared into each other's eyes for a long time despite the fact that he was driving at 120 miles per hour weaving through cars. "But don't you still think that we should celebrate?"

That caught me a bit off guard. What could we possibly do to celebrate? I mean, Renee and Phil went to this big fancy dinner for their anniversary but it's not like Edward and I would want to eat cake or anything, and we were already going up to eat my favorite bears tonight. The possibilities seemed quite limited.

"Did you have something in mind?" I asked, cocking my head a bit to the right.

"Maybe," He teased, turning his head back to the road pretending to be distracted, a move we both knew was unnecessary.

"Are you planning something?" I questioned, tightening my grip on his hand ever so slightly.

"Why when have I ever had time to plan something? I've been with you all the time have I not?" he answered so matter of factly. This just proved that he was definitely planning something. I didn't know how… or when…but he was _definitely _planning something.

"Oh, come on Edward! You know I hate surprises!" I whined, squeezing his hand even harder now. I wasn't worried about hurting him, my super newborn strength had begun to fade, Edward went back to being the fastest in the family, and to my disappointment, Emmett went back to being the strongest, which he rubbed in my face every chance he got to make up for all the lost arm wrestles and sparing matches.

"Be patient, it's not for another week anyway," he replied, signaling that this conversation was now over, but confirming that he indeed had something planned. I slumped back in my seat, frustrated.

By this time, we were crossing the border into Canada. I was so thirsty. We parked the car and sped into the dense forest.

I'd gotten accustomed to my senses even more than before. It was second nature to take in the scents around me and process them subconsciously to point me in the direction of what I wanted, in this case, Kodiak bears.

I caught a whiff of a few several miles west. One mother and two fairly large cubs were catching fish on the river side. With Edward by my side, I sprinted toward them, the burning sensation in my throat growing stronger with every second that ticked by.

They were getting closer and closer, just one leap away, and then I pounced. I sank my teeth into the pulsing neck of the mother, sucking her dry. Edward was finishing his second cub when I got up, damn, he was still faster than me. How did he finish so fast?

My senses were more alert now that I'd gotten some blood into me, and I could feel the bruises under my eyes lightening up with the more I drank. My eyes grew sharper, scents smelt deeper, and it was only then, that I noticed Edward and I were hunting in broad sunny daylight.

We sparkled. _I_ sparkled. I still couldn't get over how wonderful, how _whole_ I felt, knowing that Edward and I were equal now. And the lion fell in love with the lioness, like it was supposed to be.

I caught Edward's eye and signaled that I was going back to the car, I felt full and satisfied and felt no need to wipe out the species of my favorite bears. He glided towards the car and I shot forward instantly before claiming my seat behind the wheel.

Now that my thirst was under control, we had the whole ride home to talk about Renesmee's situation.

It was going to be a long ride home.

**A/N: Well there you go! Wow this chapter was short! I promise to make future chapters twice as long. Hope it was alright for my first try O___O R&R please! Like I said before, it's hard for me to keep motivation sometimes, and if I feel like no one's reading, you might not get any updates. :P**


End file.
